


Comme une étoile filante

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Love, Love, Multi, au school, first fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: Mihael n'était pas le plus populaire de son école, ni même le plus détestable. C'était un adolescent qui avait vécu tant de déception amoureuse pour son âge. Cette année, l'amour serait pour lui un plat sucrée qu'il refuserait de goûter. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivé d'un certain Rasmus qui lui ferait changer tous ses plans.





	Comme une étoile filante

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Like A Shooting Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223193) by [Nyronigon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon)



> Bon, je suppose que je dois vous saluer. Oui, j'écris une fanfiction sur un site rempli d'anglais avec une communauté essentiellement remplie d'anglais. Mais que voulez-vous, j'aime briser les règles :'). Si vous êtes anglais, ne vous inquiétez pas, une version traduite arrivera plus tard dans la journée. Et oui, j'ose shipper Caps avec Mikyx. J'suis un poil bizarre, je sais xD.
> 
> Bref, je vous laisse avec cette fiction bande de frenchies et vous souhaite de passer une agréable lecture !

Dans une salle de couture d’un collège, non loin du quartier des Pâquis, se déroulait une réunion entre élèves. Ces derniers représentaient chacun leur classe respective. Parmi eux, un jeune homme poussait un long et las soupir. Ses courts cheveux bruns, à peine coiffés sur le devant, s’illuminaient grâce aux lueurs du soleil, ces derniers illuminant également sa peau laiteuse. Il réajusta ses lunettes à monture carré qui glissaient légèrement sur son nez épaté. De légère poche violacé se dessinait légèrement sous ses yeux aussi noirs que le jais. Un léger soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres rosées.

Les discours des deux professeurs présents dans la pièce l’ennuyaient profondément. Non pas car ils n’étaient pas intéressants, mais uniquement car il les avait déjà entendus l’année dernière. Et dire qu’il aurait pu jouer à son jeu-vidéo favori, _League of Legends,_ à la place de réentendre ces informations. Néanmoins, il devait le faire pour se donner une bonne image lors des élections pour le délégué de sa volée. Il visait bien bas, car au fond, il le savait, il désirait à nouveau devenir le délégué de l’école.

Nouveau soupir.

Heureusement qu’à ses côtés, son pote, Luka Perković, lui tenait compagnie. Ce dernier avait tenté de devenir délégué de sa classe, mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait fait face au jeune homme aux lunettes assis à côté de lui. Son égo surdimensionné n’aidait pas à digérer la défaite, mais puisqu’il s’agissait d’un ami, il l’avait tout de même féliciter – chose très rare pour le faire remarquer. Alors que le discours du professeur se termina – enfin – plusieurs autres élèves rentrèrent dans la salle. Un petit goûter avait été organisé par les professeurs à l’occasion de cette journée de formation des délégués de classe, le seul intérêt pour lequel plusieurs des élèves étaient venus.

L’adolescent aux cernes prit son dût et s’apprêta à rejoindre son pote, mais fût interrompu dans sa démarche par un léger rire. Un tout petit rire assez singulier pour que l’ado lui donne de l’intérêt. Il jeta un regard vers la direction du rire, et fût surpris de retrouver un jeune homme qui – il n’allait pas se mentir – était charmant. Du moins, assez pour que son cœur d’artichaud rate un battement à la vue de ses cheveux châtain clair dont quelques mèches se rebellait. Ses yeux noisette semblaient remplis de malice, tandis que ses lèvres rosées montraient un sourire rayonnant. Son petit nez retroussé brillait légèrement à cause des lumières du soleil, tandis qu’à sa main à la peau mate se trouvait un morceau de pain avec un carré de chocolat à peine croqué.

Cet adolescent rigolait avec une fille que notre protagoniste connaissait de loin, puisqu’avant, ils étaient camarades de classes. Il s’approcha de la scène, et écouta la discussion d’une oreille distraite. De là, il en apprit un peu plus sur ce jeune homme. Déjà, deux ans d’écart les séparaient, ce qui fit sentir l’adolescent aux lunettes vieux. Mais surtout, il semblait surpris, car il faisait beaucoup plus vieux et paraissait plus mature que les autres personnes de son âge.

« Putain, t’es sûr que t’es pas en onzième année ? pensa-t-il à voix haute. »

Et merde, il s’était fait remarquer. Néanmoins, il garda le sourire pour paraître naturel, même si dans sa tête, il s’imaginait les pensées de son émetteur. Des pensées où il verrait le locuteur comme un psychopathe qui épiait les conversations des gens. Mais, pour toute réponse, il rigola bêtement.

« Faut croire que j’fais plus vieux que ça. »

Il présenta sa main devant lui.

« Je m’appelle Rasmus. Rasmus Winther.

\- Mihael, il serra la main de son interlocuteur. Mihael Mehle. »

Il sourit bêtement, avant de continuer la discussion pendant un court instant, avant que ledit Mihael sorte son téléphone pour s’apercevoir qu’il devait bientôt partir. Partir sinon il louperait son bus pour rentrer chez-lui. Pourquoi diable la vie lui donnait toujours des mauvais timings ? Il poussa un long soupir, avant de saluer sa nouvelle rencontre et de sortir du bâtiment.

            Sur le chemin, il démêla ses écouteurs avant de les brancher à son téléphone et de démarrer sa playlist. Une chanson de Taylor Swift aux oreilles, Mihael continua son chemin jusqu’à un arrêt de bus, et prit celui qui venait. Dans le bus, la scène de lui en train de rencontrer le charmant Rasmus se rejoua dans sa tête. Il s’imagina à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa vie avec l’aide du peu d’échantillon de personnalité qu’il avait eu. Il faisait toujours ça, pour n’importe quelle rencontre. Son imagination avait toujours besoin d’être rempli. Alors, quand rien ne lui passait par la tête, il observait les personnes dans le bus, et leur assigna une histoire, une vie complètement inventée qui était sûrement en décalage avec la réalité.

            Mais c’était ça qui était amusant avec l’imagination : on pouvait créer des vies, les entremêler, fabriquer des relations, faire des rivalités et le tout avec un simple visage et un échantillon de personnalité. Heureusement, Mihael pouvait canaliser cette imagination à l’aide d’un simple stylo – noir, car cela était très important pour lui – et d’un cahier. Certes, ses histoires seraient illisibles à cause de son écriture déplorable, mais il s’en fichait. Après tout, il écrivait pour lui, et non pour les autres.  Peut-être que cela serait gratifiant pour lui d’avoir un avis sur ses « œuvres », mais bon, il était beaucoup trop timide pour les montrer à quelqu’un.

            Après une trentaine de minutes à patienter, il arriva enfin à sa destination. Il se leva de son siège, se rendit vers la porte la plus proche et, une fois que le bus se stoppa, les portes s’ouvrirent pour laisser l’adolescent sortir. Quelques pas plus loin se trouvait son allé d’immeuble. Une fois arrivé à la bonne porte, il composa son code sur le pavé numérique, et lorsqu’il entendit un léger « clic », il poussa son seul obstacle jusqu’à chez lui, et gravit les escaliers jusqu’au quatrième étages. Essoufflé par sa course, il sortit de sa poche entre deux souffles son trousseau de clé, prit celle qui lui semblait la bonne, l’inséra dans la serrure de la porte, et déverrouilla cette dernière.

            Il entendait de loin les petits jappements de son chien, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers lui pour réclamer quelques caresses. Un petit sourire vint se loquer sur ses lèvres. Il s’agenouilla, avant de donner à son animal de compagnie ce qu’il désirait. Un grand hall se dessinait devant lui. Et juste à la fin de ce hall se trouvait une porte en verre. Il l’ouvrit, se retrouvant désormais dans la chambre de ses parents, les deux dormant à point fermé. À seize heures. Comme d’habitude. Son chien se coucha sur un recoin du lit, vers sa maîtresse. La télé était encore allumée. Il se dirigea vers cette dernière, appuya sur un bouton sur le côté du téléviseur et l’éteignit. Curieusement, son frère ne daignait pas à montrer un signe de vie. D’habitude, Mihael entendrait son cadet gueuler sur le téléviseur de leur chambre et parler à ses potes. Mais non, pas le moindre bruit. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, et découvrit le vide pesant de la pièce.

            Son frère était de sorti. Évidemment.

            Évidemment qu’il aurait dû s’en douter, parce que de toute façon, quand il n’y avait pas de raffuts dans leur chambre, c’était certainement parce que son petit frère faisait dieu-ne-sait-quoi dehors avec ses potes. L’ainé haussa des épaules, et à la place de réviser pour ses futurs examens, il se dirigea vers son bureau, s’assit sur son siège, alluma son PC et se retrouva à jouer des heures durant à son jeu fétiche : _League of Legends._ Il aurait pu retrouver son pote Luka sur le jeu, qui lui avait gentiment proposé de faire une duo-q, mais le russe avait décliné son offre, voulant approfondir ses mécaniques de jeu. Dans un recoin de sa tête, alors qu’il jouait une partie avec un excellent AD carry, il se demandait si l’adolescent de tout à l’heure – Rasmus – jouait lui aussi sur la faille de l’invocateur. Entre deux parties, un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et désormais, son imagination essayait de visualiser quel type de champion Rasmus pourrait jouer. Et ceux jusqu’à ce que le ciel se colorise d’une belle couleur orangée.

*.*.*.*.*

Mihael s’ennuyait. C’était pas nouveau puisque le lundi, il avait droit à un cours d’histoire ennuyant avec une professeure soporifique. Pourtant, le sujet l’intéressait, car il était le principal concerné. Il travaillait sur la révolution russe, mais malgré ce sujet, il ne pouvait empêcher ses paupières de se fermer. Même Luka Perković, croate d’origine, dormait à point fermé. Du coin de l’œil, l’adolescent apercevait les aiguilles de l’horloge avancer lentement, si lentement. Pourquoi fallait-il que les secondes avancent si lentement ? Mais tandis que la professeure donnait des instructions sur le sujet du prochain cours, la cloche sonna et libéra les élèves de la classe de ce cours ennuyant à mourir.

            Mihael sortit du bâtiment pour se diriger vers son petit coin solitaire. Mais sur la route, il croisa le chemin de ce même adolescent qu’il avait rencontré de la première assemblée des délégués. Comment s’appelait-il déjà ? Il ne s’en rappelait pas tellement. Néanmoins, il savait qu’il devait lui communiquer quelque chose en rapport avec la prochaine réunion. Et d’un coup, la timidité du jouer de _League of Legends_ refit surface. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de lui communiquer cette foutue information ? Quelqu’un d’autre ne pouvait-il pas s’en charger ? Et d’un coup, il se souvint de ses objectifs : devenir le délégué de l’école. Comment un délégué pouvait se permettre d’être timide ? Quelle image montrerait-il s’il n’osait pas communiquer une simple indication ?

            Il se ressaisit, se dirigea vers le groupe d’amis de Rasmus – il pouvait reconnaître un blond qu’il avait rencontré l’année passée, Martin Larsson s’il se rappelait bien – et tapota l’épaule du brun. Ce dernier se retourna vers l’adolescent aux lunettes, l’air interloqué.

            « Je peux te parler deux secondes, s’il te plaît ? demanda le joueur de jeu vidéo. »

            Son interlocuteur hocha de la tête, avant que les deux se retirèrent sur le côté pour pas déranger le petit groupe. Le cœur fragile du brun pouvait lâcher n’importe quand à partir de maintenant. Il ne se défila pas pour autant et communiqua l’information. Rasmus, derrière son sourire, paraissait sérieux, et saisissait l’information. Une information en rapport avec une fête qui se déroulerait vers mi-décembre. Alors que la discussion touchait à sa fin, son interlocuteur lâcha un petit rire, avant de partir rejoindre ses potes. Ce rire…il n’avait jamais entendu ce genre de rire dans sa vie, et il trouvait que ce petit son était adorable. Le russe lâcha un petit son nasal d’amusement, accompagné d’un petit sourire avant que la cloche retentisse pour annoncer qu’il fallait retourner en cours.

Alors qu’il montait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa classe, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il repensait à ce petit instant magique qu’il avait vécu avec Rasmus. En classe, alors que le professeur donnait son cours de mathématique, Mihael flottait sur son petit nuage. Il se sentait étrangement bien, comme si ce court instant était son anti-dépresseur, son sauveur dans le tsunami qu’était sa vie. Mais il redescendit bien vite, car ses souvenirs de l’année dernière lui revinrent pour lui gâcher son petit moment de bonheur. Pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

L’année dernière…quelle année bien merdique et bordélique. À son cours de latin, il avait fallu qu’il croise le regard de Kasper Kobberup. Son regard qui traduisait un ciel grisé avec quelques doux rayons de soleil qui brillait sur sa personnalité énergétique, et un peu bébête par moment. Ses sombres cheveux bruns que le joueur de _League of Legends_ trouvait magnifique. Au départ, il avait pensé qu’il avait un simple crush, et avait laissé passer les nombreux fou-rire qu’il avait par moment avec lui. Il avait laissé passer les instants plus calmes entre eux deux. Les confidences, les quelques tapotements d’épaule, ainsi que les moments d’accrochage. Il avait tout, mais absolument tout laisser passer pour arriver au camp de ski.

Ce camp de ski qui avait fait changer bien des choses. Mihael pensait désespérément que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Qu’il s’amuserait, et passerait du bon temps avec ses potes. Et il avait eu raison de le croire. Jusqu’à cette saloperie de jeudi soir, cette saloperie de dernière nuit à l’hôtel avec une petite fête fait pour les adolescents. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Le DJ mettait des musiques populaires, et ils dansaient avec les filles – les seuls qui s’étaient levées pour danser. Le russe avait donc, dans l’optique de passer une bonne soirée, forcer les garçons à danser. Et ça avait marché. Donc oui, jusqu’à là, il avait passé une excellente soirée.

Jusqu’à cette connerie de premier slow. Des duos se formaient sur la piste de danse, et Kasper lui, ne peinait guère à trouver une adolescente avec qui danser. Et ce fût lorsque Mihael s’assit dans un coin. Ce fût lorsqu’il vit son crush et cette fille danser au rythme de la douce musique qu’il comprit quelque chose. Il était tombé dans le piège de l’amour, et était amoureux de Kasper Kobberub. Mais il s’en était rendu compte bien tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Alors, sans même dire un mot, il quitta la pièce, en larme, le cœur en lambeau.

Il avait passé toute la soirée à pleurer. Même ses compagnons de chambre, Chres Laursen et Martin Hansen, n’arrivait pas à consoler le pauvre Mihael qui n’arrêtait pas de pleurer dans son coussin. Le lendemain, il avait passé la dernière journée de camp ailleurs, avec un visage impassible, sans la moindre trace d’émotion. Et sur le chemin du retour, une larme solitaire avait dévalé sa joue, alors qu’il écoutait des chansons romantiques.

Après un week-end, la nouvelle lui était tombé sur la tête : Kasper était en couple avec la fille du camp. Mais malheureusement, cette fille était dans sa classe. Et Mihael ne pouvait s’empêcher de la haïr. Haïr d’avoir tenté sa chance avec son premier chagrin d’amour. Et l’après-midi, lorsqu’il vit Kasper se cramponner aux basques de sa nouvelle copine, et de l’embrasser juste devant Mihael – à croire qu’il désirait vraiment le noyer dans son chagrin – son cœur se brisa encore plus.

Voici comment il avait vécu son premier vrai chagrin d’amour. Deux semaines plus tard, le couple se sépara, laissant un goût amer dans la gorge du cœur-brisé. Plus tard dans l’année, il avait eu un nouveau crush. C’était pas nouveau, le fait qu’il crush sur n’importe qui. Il suffisait juste qu’on soit gentil, qu’on lui donne un minimum d’attention et voilà que son cœur s’emportait. Même au début d’année, il avait eu un crush sur Luka, ce qui n’avait pas empêché plus tard la construction d’une forte amitié entre les deux personnes de l’est. Mais le problème avec tous ses crushs étaient qu’il ressentait chaque rejet trop fortement. Alors, plus l’année avançait, plus il se refermait sur lui-même, n’accordant plus la moindre attention au premier venu.

Après cette année désastreuse, il s’était dit que plus jamais il ne désirait vivre une telle chose l’année prochaine. Mais ça, c’était sans compter sur Rasmus. Mais il n’aurait pas son cœur si facilement. Pas après tant de déception amoureuse. Il retourna à la réalité, fixa sa feuille d’exercice, prit un crayon de sa trousse, et commença à travailler. Travailler pour oublier sa peine. Pour occuper son cerveau jusqu’à ce que l’image du sourire de l’autre délégué soit complètement effacé. Il valait mieux tout effacer pour éviter d’être à nouveau déçu.

            Car il en avait marre d’enchaîner les déceptions.

            La lune brillait au-dessus de Genève en cette nuit du 12 Décembre. Mihael, vêtu d’une chemise à carreaux blanche, arrivait bientôt à destination. Son école se dressait devant lui, ainsi qu’une petite file d’attente vers la porte du sous-sol. Il présenta sa carte d’élève et déposa cinq francs sur la table, avant d’entrée à l’intérieur. La pièce sombre brillait uniquement de quelques flashs multicolores, tandis que de la musique rebondissait entre les murs. Autour de lui, énormément de groupes d’adolescents dansaient au rythme du son. Il fût interpelé par un groupe, et il le rejoignit. Il s’agissait de son groupe de pote. Enfin, il valait mieux mettre le mot « pote » entre guillemet, car lui, les voyait juste comme des connaissances.

            Plus la soirée avançait, plus une forte odeur d’alcool vint agresser son espace olfactif. Qu’importe les interdits des adultes, les adolescents réussissaient toujours à les briser. Mais quand on lui proposa un verre d’eau de vie, il déclina l’offre. Il n’était pas vraiment à fond sur l’alcool, pas comme tout le monde. Il restait bien sage, désirant garder un minimum de lucidité. Mais ce n’était pas la pensée de tout le monde, puisqu’il vit au loin, le groupe de Rasmus se délecter de cette boisson. Et il semblerait que Rasmus soit lui aussi pas trop à fond dans ce genre de délire. Mais Mihael l’ignorait, désirant profiter un maximum de la soirée plutôt que de se coltiner un cœur brisé. Alors, il essaya de danser, d’oublier l’année dernière, oublier Kasper une bonne fois pour tout afin de tourner la page pour finir ce livre avec décidément trop de chapitre. Mais il n’y arriva pas, le passé s’écrasant sur lui.

            Il prit la décision de partir dehors, afin d’aérer son esprit. Il admira dans le ciel sans nuages les étoiles. Il fût d’un coup saisi par une question : combien d’étoiles y’avaient-ils dans l’univers. Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Des millions peut-être ? Alors, il fit une chose complètement débile : il s’allongea dans un endroit calme, dans l’herbe pour les compter. Il les admira longtemps. Assez longtemps pour que quelqu’un remarque sa cachette. Il tourna son regard vers la personne, et démarqua dans la pénombre le visage de Rasmus, avec toujours ce même stupide sourire coller à son visage.

            Décidément, le destin s’acharnait sur lui.

            Le plus jeune s’allongea à ses côtés, et à son tour, admira le ciel. Mihael tourna son nez vers le corps allongé de celui qui squattait son espace, sourit bêtement, avant de rejoindre Rasmus dans sa contemplation. Tout se faisait en silence, seul le boom de la fête au loin ainsi que leur respiration brisait le silence. Soudainement, alors qu’il tourna la tête vers l’« intrus », sortit des lèvres du russe la question qu’il se posait depuis le début de la soirée.

            « À ton avis, il existe combien d’étoiles dans l’univers ? »

            Rasmus tourna son visage vers son locuteur, toujours avec le sourire coincé sur ses lèvres, et lui répondit, mi-amusé.

            « J’en sais trop rien. Plus d’un milliard je pense. »

            Et de là, une discussion autour de l’espace débuta. C’était assez marrant de constater que les deux en connaissaient un rayon sur le sujet. De nombreuses questions furent posées tout du long de cette soirée. Y’a-t-il de la vie sur une autre planète ? Est-ce que la terre est plate ? À quoi ressemblerait des extraterrestres ? Serait-il doté d’un unique œil accompagné de plusieurs tentacules ? Et cet œil serait-il capable de lancer un laser ? À ces dernières questions, Rasmus rigola.

            « C’est marrant, j’ai déjà vu quelque part ta description des extraterrestres. »

            Il ponctua sa phrase en se levant. Il fût suivi de près par son interlocuteur. Rasmus expliqua qu’il devait rentrer, sinon il risquait de se faire gronder par ses parents. Mihael opina du chef. Et alors que le plus jeune s’apprêtait à partir, il se retourna vers le russe, et lui dit avec un immense sourire.

            « Au fait, mon pseudo sur LoL c’est Caps. »

            Et il partit. Et le temps que l’information monte au cerveau, il comprit. Il comprit qu’il était en train de gentiment, gracieusement, lentement et misérablement tomber amoureux du petit Caps. Et il savait pertinemment que son cœur allait à nouveau se briser en mille morceaux. Alors les jours qui vinrent après, il essaya tant bien que mal d’éviter le regard noisette de celui qui avait conquis son cœur. Mais c’était beaucoup trop dur. Il n’arrêtait pas de se croiser, de s’entrecroiser et de se voir. Heureusement pour lui, les vacances arrivaient à grand pas, et il pourrait enfin être un poil plus au calme, sans que son cœur rate un battement à chaque fois qu’il voyait la bouille du plus jeune.

            Et pendant ses vacances, il maudissait son imagination. Il la maudissait pour être aussi productive pendant son sommeil. La haïssait de lui faire jouer des scènes mentales avec son « crush ». Il se haïssait d’avoir un cœur si facilement atteignable. Et les fêtes n’arrangeaient rien avec toujours les mêmes questions que lui posaient ses parents.

            « Et ça en est où avec les filles Mihael ? »

            « Quand est-ce que tu nous ramènes une fille à la maison Mihael ? »

            « T’en as pas marre de rester à la maison ? Tu veux pas sortir rencontrer de jolies filles Mihael ? »

            Il en avait assez d’entendre ses mêmes conneries. Et c’était pas comme s’il avait dit, plus ou moins subtilement, que les filles ne l’intéressaient pas. Il passa donc des journées comme ça, à se repasser en boucle une scène où, délicatement, il caresserait le visage de Rasmus et l’embrasserait. Il en pleurait, et souhaitait que cette scène soit réelle. Qu’il ait une personne qui tiendrait à lui et le consolerait autant que possible. Que cette personne apaise son cœur. Que cette personne soit Rasmus.

Il en rêvait tellement.

Mais sa putain de peur l’empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui. De peur d’être, à nouveau, déçu.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

            Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Mihael se posait cette question en boucle, tandis qu’il avança en gueulant des slogans débiles sur le climat. Son école s’était décidée à se bouger pour que les étudiants puissent participer à cette manifestation pour le climat. Ce sujet le touchait particulièrement, puisque cela faisait depuis quelques temps qu’il se mobilisait contre le réchauffement climatique. Alors, quand son pote aux cheveux blonds Martin lui avait demandé de participer à des ateliers pour sensibiliser les gens sur ce sujet, il avait immédiatement accepté, avec le vain espoir de ne pas avoir la classe de Rasmus.

            Fallait pas trop espérer, puisque non seulement il l’avait eu, mais en plus le plus jeune n’arrêtait pas de lui jeter quelques clins d’œil afin qu’il le remarque. C’était très mignon, avait pensé le russe, avant de remettre son rideau de fer sur sa face. Il fallait qu’il soit absolument impassible, sinon il risquait de craquer. Et quand il sortit de la classe, aussi rouge qu’une tomate, il avait eu le droit à quelques questionnements de la part de Kasper.

            Oui Kasper. Le même qui lui avait brisé le cœur l’année passée.

            Il avait réussi à faire table rasse de son passé pour ces activités. Ils seraient pas aussi potes que lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés la première fois, certes, mais au moins, Mihael lui faisait plus la gueule pour ce genre d’histoire. Et c’était pourquoi il ne pipa mot aux questionnements de son ancien grand amour.

            Et maintenant, il était dans cette foule de monde, à manifester pour que le gouvernement change les choses pour que le réchauffement climatique cesse. Mais le russe, comme dit précédemment, ne se sentait pas à l’aise ici. Et il s’apprêtait à partir de la manifestation, lorsque soudain, il jeta un regard derrière lui, et croisa le regard de Rasmus. Il était venu avec ses potes. Et ce fût la raison pour laquelle Mihael resta jusqu’à la fin. Il gueula, rigola, et marcha jusqu’à ne plus avoir de jambes. Il voulait donner bonne impression à celui qui avait conquis son cœur. Et cela semblait attirer Caps – oui, il s’était rappelé son pseudo, car quand on était amoureux, notre espace mémoire libérait de la place pour des informations sur l’être aimé.

            Ainsi, il apprit que Rasmus venait du Danemark, qu’il habitait dans le quartier des Pâquis – comme c’était étonnant – et qu’il adorait le jus d’orange. Cette dernière information était inutile. Mais sait-on jamais. Si un jour il avait un rendez-vous au café du coin avec le danois, il saurait quoi commander pour lui. Et alors que l’odeur de la drogue mélanger à l’alcool s’immisça dans leurs narines,

            Quand il rentra chez-lui, exténué par la manifestation, il se rendit sur son PC, lança le launcher de _League of Legends_ , hésita quelques secondes. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée ? L’espace d’un instant, il se résigna, avant de rassembler tout son courage pour chercher le pseudo « Caps » dans la barre de recherche des joueurs. Il découvrit alors un joueur maître de la ligne du milieu, ayant récemment atteint le rang « Diamant III ». Rien que ça. Et dire que Mihael, ou plutôt Mikyx, peinait à rester dans les rangs « Diamants », son… ami ? lui progressait de son côté. Sans même y réfléchir, il l’ajouta dans ses amis, et éteignit son ordinateur.

            Il ne pouvait pas jouer car on était vendredi soir. Et tous les vendredis soir, il avait un cours de violon. Il chercha dans un de ses tiroirs un pupitre qu’il monta et, une fois cela fait, il chercha ses partitions regroupées dans un carnet bleu dans son tiroir. Le slovène enleva l’instrument de son étui, et tenta de l’accorder avant que la sonnerie de sa porte retentisse. Son chien aboya, signe qu’il fallait l’ouvrir. Il porta son violon en dessous de son aisselle, tint la manche, et se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. Mihael ouvrit la porte, et trouva au pallier son professeur.

            L’élève le salua, tout en le laissant rentrer. Ils passèrent par la chambre de ses parents où sa mère regardait encore la télévision pour rejoindre sa chambre. L’adolescent prêta son instrument à l’adulte pour qu’il puisse l’accorder. Pendant que ce dernier essayait de l’accorder en pizzicato, le slovène chercha son archer dans l’étui et le tendit à son professeur. Une fois le violon accordé, l’élève était prêt pour son cours.

            Ils commencèrent par de simples exercices de repérage de note avec la main gauche, des gammes, des arpèges, ascendantes comme descendantes. Le but était qu’il réussisse repérer les notes sur son instrument. Ensuite, ils commencèrent à jouer lentement une musique. Une musique calme, reposante. Un canon. Un canon que le violoniste jouait pour l’instant seul. Mais il entendait à ses côtés les notes d’un violoncelle qui jouait les basses. Non loin de lui, un autre violon répétait les notes qu’il jouait. Et en dernier, un piano dont les notes servaient à accompagner les instruments à cordes. Et sans même qu’il ne sache pourquoi, il voyait aux commandes de ce piano Caps, toujours avec un fier sourire dresser sur son visage.

            « Excellent, Mihael, excellent, complimenta son professeur. »

            Excellent, c’était le moins qu’il puisse dire. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, il avait fait des prestations au pire catastrophique, au mieux médiocre. Mais là, c’était au-delà de ses espérances. Il fixa la date du prochain cours avec son professeur, avant de l’accompagner jusqu’à la sortie et de le saluer. Il retourna vite à sa chambre, et contrairement aux autres vendredis, il joua encore de son instrument, toujours aussi mélodieusement que lors de sa leçon, et toujours avec ce petit quatuor qu’il créait mentalement. Était-ce grâce à Rasmus qu’il jouait comme ça. Était-ce grâce à lui que l’envie de jouer d’un instrument lui ait revenu ? Peut-être bien. Sûrement même. Dans tous les cas, son frère ne cessait de se complaindre du fait qu’il ne pouvait pas jouer car il faisait trop de bruit. Mais le violoniste s’en fichait, il avait perdu l’envie de jouer depuis si longtemps maintenant qu’il avait peur, si peur, de la perdre.

            Rasmus Wither avait réussi à détruire le rideau de fer. Ce rideau de fer qui avait été bâti par Mihael Mehle, soit, l’homme au cœur brisé.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

            Le printemps arrivait, et alors que ses gros examens étaient passés, Mihael prenait son café avec ses quelques potes – dont notamment Marcin Jankowski et Luka qui n’arrêtait pas de se dévorer du regard depuis le début. Ils s’aimaient, ça se voyait depuis Pluton. Et pourtant, le petit brun avait besoin de réajuster ses lunettes puisqu’il ne voyait pas que celui qu’il convoitait le désirait aussi. Mihael prit une gorgée de son café. En temps normal, il aurait poussé un soupir avant de faire preuve de cynisme. Mais c’était son compté sur son étrange bonne humeur. Il patientait tranquillement pendant que ses amis essayaient de trouver un moyen de déclarer leur sentiment l’un à l’autre.

            Tandis qu’il but une nouvelle gorgée de son café, il vit de loin la personne qu’il attendait. Il vit sa touffe brune se balader au vent, ainsi que son sourire mièvre.

            « Bon, les gars, c’est pas que je vous aime pas, mais bougez sur une autre table, ordonna le slovène. »

            Le blond s’apprêtait à lui répliquer quelque chose, mais lorsqu’il regarda ce qui se passait devant lui, il comprit. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant de prendre Luka par le bras et de se diriger vers une autre table, avec toujours ce teint rouge sur ses joues.

            « La place est libre ? questionna Rasmus l’air amusé. »

            Mihael lui sourit et hocha de la tête. Il commanda un jus d’orange ainsi qu’un chocolat chaud à la serveuse, et les deux adolescents commencèrent à déblatérer de tout et rien. Mais le sujet qui revenait le plus souvent dans leur conversation était la pop-culture. Ils pouvaient parler du _Marvel Cinematics Univers_ pour ensuite parler de la sortie récente de _Star Wars VII._ Mais s’il y avait bien une passion que les deux partageaient, c’était sans doute leur amour pour le jeu vidéo. Un en particulier les reliait : _League of Legends_.

            Ils pourraient parler des heures durant de ce jeu, des changements qu’il y avait, et des ligues professionnelles qui se formait partout dans le monde. Parler de l’incroyable niveau des coréens, et même d’un illustre midlaner qui avait gravé son nom dans le marbre de l’histoire de l’eSport. Alors que le soleil arrivait à son sommet, les deux nouveaux amis se saluèrent et le plus jeune partit à son chez lui. Le cœur de Mihael battait à tout rompre, tandis que du coin de l’œil, il vit Luka et Marcin en train de s’enlacer.

            Décidemment, le printemps confirmait son statut de saison des amours.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

            Mihael jouait à son jeu fétiche en émettant quelques commentaires et indications à son micro. Vous l’aurez compris, il ne jouait pas seul. À ses oreilles, la voix de Caps indiquait au support quoi faire dans les teamfights. Et la première chose qu’avait remarqué Mikyx était que le midlaner jouait excessivement bien. Si bien qu’il permettait parfois de faire quelques actions trollesque. Mais bon, cela faisait parti de sa personnalité blagueur. Il y avait aussi une particularité qu’il avait pu déceler au fil des parties : il lui arrivait parfois de jouer des champions qui n’avaient absolument rien à faire sur sa ligne. Mais non-seulement ça marchait la plupart du temps, mais en plus il portait toute son équipe avec ce genre de choix.

            L’écran de l’adolescent aux lunettes afficha en grand le mot « victoire ». Il s’étira, fatigué par toutes ces parties. Ils n’avaient fait que ça depuis le début d’après-midi de ce dimanche. Il regarda le bas de son moniteur : dix heures du soir. Il émit un petit bruit de surprise, pantois. Ils avaient joué durant tout ce temps. Il expliqua à son ami qu’il devait aller se coucher, sinon il risquait de s’endormir durant le cours d’histoire du lendemain. Mais ce fût sans compter sur Caps qui minauda de refaire une dernière, une toute dernière partie. Évidemment qu’il allait accepter ! Qui ne craquerait pas à la demande à la voix toute mignonne du danois ?

            Et les voilà repartit pour une nouvelle série de partie. Certaines rageante car il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, et d’autre où il frôlait l’extase. Le tout mélangé avec quelques délires et blagues du midlaner, qui parvenait à fixer le sourire du support et lui faire louper quelques actions. Et lorsque son moniteur indiqua qu’il était six heures du matin, il maudissait intérieurement le plus jeune de l’avoir embarqué dans cette nuit blanche non-désiré. Il n’eut pour réponse que les expirations irrégulières de Rasmus. Et d’un coup, toute sa haine fût troquée par un étrange sentiment de candeur. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, mais parvint tout de même à décrocher l’appel.

Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour prendre sa douche, s’habiller, préparer ses affaires et se rendre à son arrêt de bus. Le slovène s’endormit dans le bus jusqu’à son arrêt. Il y descendit, marcha quelques minutes. Une fois devant son école, il se rendit au rez-inférieur de son école. Depuis l’année dernière, il fréquentait cet endroit avec ses quelques potes, le temps que la sonnerie retentisse pour annoncer le début des cours. Quand il arrivait, il y avait toujours Luka et Marcin, ainsi que Laure Valée, une amie qu’il fréquentait depuis pas mal de temps avec son entourage. Mais il semblerait que le petit couple s’adonnait à des démonstrations d’attention en se cajolant, câlinant et embrassant devant deux jeunes célibataires.

Enfin, célibataire…

 « Ça en est où avec Rasmus ? demanda l’adolescente avec un petit sourire innocent. »

Mihael rougit comme une pivoine. Ça aussi c’était un défaut que le slovène détestait chez lui. À chaque fois qu’il avait un crush envers quelqu’un, je pouvais vous assurer que toute sa classe le saurait deux semaines plus tard, voire au mieux, un mois. Il était incapable de garder un secret. Mais est-ce que Rasmus était un secret qu’il essayait de cacher ? Définitivement : non. Il répondit à la curieuse que ça avançait, pas à pas. Mais qu’il avait peur de se lancer définitivement. Laure soupira, désespéré. Même si l’adolescent avait réussi à se lier d’amitié envers le danois, il restait timide. Tout se faisait d’une lenteur, était tiré en longueur à cause de sa timidité invasive.

« Faut que tu te bouges, imposa-t-elle. Sinon, tu risques de te faire piquer ta place. »

Et à partir de là, il se rendit compte de la chose. Quelqu’un aurait pu capturer le cœur du jeune midlaner. Quelqu’un aurait bien pu le faire – comme Martin Larsson, par exemple. Mais non, personne l’avait fait. Rasmus était-il repoussant ? Non, vraiment pas. Toutes les filles auraient voulu passer une nuit avec le danois. Alors, peut-être qu’il patientait. Patientait que le slovène fasse le premier pas. Qu’il s’élance dans une déclaration amoureuse jusqu’à n’en plus avoir de voix. La cloche retentit, et le petit groupe monta à leur étage.

Durant le cours d’histoire, l’adolescent aux lunettes aurait pu s’endormir, s’en fichant pas mal de la seconde guerre mondiale. Mais non, à la place, il écrivait sur une feuille lignée. Cette feuille qui se noyait dans l’encre de son stylo. Des ratures et des phrases se nouaient ensemble pour créer un poème bien niais. Mais le fait était que oui, Mihael devenait niais quand il pensait à la petite bouille du danois. Il devenait niais lorsqu’il avait envie de caresser les joues de celui qui avait emprisonné son cœur, de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il posait toutes ses envies sur sa feuille. Même durant la pause, il se cassa la tête à trouver des rimes, et faire rentrer le tout dans des alexandrins. La seconde sonnerie retentit, l’heure d’une pause s’imposait.

C’était le moment parfait.

Il prit sa feuille avec lui, se dirigea vers un coin isolé, leur coin isolé, et y retrouva Rasmus. Il était là, écouteur aux oreilles, sur son téléphone en train de naviguer sur internet. Le danois leva les yeux vers le slovène, retira ses écouteurs, et lui sourit.

C’était le sourire de trop.

Tant pis pour son poème, il fallait qu’il fonce.

Alors, vivement, Mihael prit son courage à deux mains, prit entre ses mains la tête du midlaner, et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et dans sa tête, c’était le bordel. Il surfait sur une vague de bonheur, tandis que le canon qu’il avait entraîné sur son violon se jouait sur une plage non loin de lui. Et la vague se transforma vite en tsunami quand Rasmus intensifia ce baiser. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentait si bien. Tellement à sa place. Mais malheureusement, il devait interrompre se moment pour reprendre sa respiration, quand bien même il pourrait troquer toute son oxygène contre des baisers comme celui-ci. Il posa son crâne contre celui de son…amant ? Enfin, ami, car il manquait quelque chose pour le définir comme tel.

« Je t’aime, chuchota-t-il. »

À ces mots, Rasmus sourit à nouveau – ce sourire qui appartenait à Mihael désormais - avant de plaquer à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de son amant. Ils naviguaient seuls sur une mer de bonheur. Cette mer leur appartenait désormais. Dans la tête du slovène, ils étaient les rois du monde. Et ils pourraient même devenir les rois de la faille des invocateurs, si c’était le vœu de Rasmus. Car comme une étoile filante, il pouvait exaucer n’importe lequel des vœux de son amant                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              


End file.
